


pining

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Anthropomorfic
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Other, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's...been a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pining

Oh, you're opening Scrivener again! —but you're not opening _my_ project.

...don't you love me?


End file.
